Tawni's Revenge
by Mince2
Summary: Sonny steals Tawni's Coco Moco Coco. Tawni swears on revenge and locks chad and sonny in a room together - WHAT WILL THEY DO?
1. The Deed

**Please review because im not sure if i like it and may get rid of it. If you do like then i promise i will write more soon :) plus i promise the next chapter a certain blue-eyed heart-throb will come into the plan!**

It was a normal day in the So Random set, Zora was creeping around in the vents looking for dumb Mackenzie Fall's actors to use her best ghost voice that she had been working on for weeks, Nico and Grady where designing a detailed plan on how to get in to Chad Dylan Pooper's 'Private Bathroom' and Tawni, Well Tawni was doing what you would except from Tawni looking at her reflection.

Sonny walked in to the girls shared dressing room in a dress she had just brought. She thought it looked perfect on her it was just so 'Sonny' looking she just had to buy.

"Hey Tawni, what do you think of my new outfit" Sonny asked her sort of best friend.

"You're just so pretty, it's perfect, and you're perfect"

"Wow tawni i think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Sonny replied

"I was talking about my reflection silly"

"I officially take it back the nicest thing you've ever said to me is still your hair is kinda nice"

Sonny went to her side of the room and Tawni carried on admiring the reflection in front of her.

Sonny POV

I wonder if this dress is okay for tonight. You see, tonight i have a date with Blake Radisson. I know he was like a giant jerk the last time we went out but i believe in second chances and he is really hot!

Sonny quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and noticed that there was something missing. Lipstick, as she checked in her make-up bag and noticed that her was all gone she suddenly had a brilliant but dangerous plan.

_Coco Moco Coco_... She could already hear tawni's screams run through her head but she desperately needed lipstick and had to meet Blake in an hour. This had to be done; she would deal with the punishment later. As she slowly walked towards tawni with the mission impossible theme tune running through her mind everything turned into slow motion.

Sonny creeping behind tawni.

Tawni seeing sonny's reflected hand reach towards her make-up bag.

"_Sooonnnyyy whhhattt arrree yooouu dooinnng?" _

"_Nooott COCO MOCO COCO"_

But it was too late Sonny had it already gliding along her bottom lip.

Tawni ripped the lipstick from her hand and dropped onto her knees, lifting the lipstick into the air and shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Tawni I'm so sorry but i really needed lipstick"

"Sonny i can't believe you would do this to me now my lipstick has" Tawni broke into sobs "Sonny cooties"

"I do not have sonny cooties; wait what am i saying there is no such thing as sonny cooties.

But by the time she had finished this sentence the blonde was already off the floor and looked angry

"I don't care about your excuses Sonny but i swear on Puddy Two-Shoes' life that i will have my revenge" and with a flip of her hair the blonde was gone to think of a agonizing revenge for Sonny.


	2. The Plan

**Because you all reviewed really quick i added chapter 2 :) Pleasee review i will update quicker **

How Dare she... How Dare she. Does she not know that Coco Moco Coco is MY lipstick, oh wait a minute she does, she knows and yet she dare to use it in front of me. Oh it is so on! I am going to make this weekend the most horrifying, excruciating weekend that sonny has ever experienced.

Just as tawni was figuring out what sonny's biggest annoyance was, she walked past the canteen to see the so called _greatest actor of our generation_ in a fight with her arch-nemesis. She sneaked into a chair in the back to watch the action.

"Chad would you please stop using the back of that spoon as a mirror, and move with the line? Some of us want lunch you know" Sonny asked with a bored nonchalant voice.

"Oohh Grouchy today aren't you sonny, most people would pay to stand behind the famous CDC"

"Well I'm glad I'm not most people then" Sonny bounced back.

"Yep your defiantly one of a kind" Chad said under his breath.

"What?"

"What, I said nothing"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Sonny growled with frustration and turned and to exit. But tawni who had just thought of the most brilliant plan stepped in front of her blocking her exit. Sonny was torn it was either face the time and get punishment from tawni or turn and face Chad's annoying chatter. Tawni realising what Sonny was thinking grabbed her arm and said the last thing Sonny ever expected to hear from Tawni Hart. Unfortunately, Sonny almost missed it by her babbling some sort of an apology.

"Tawni, I'm sorry and i promise i will get you a new one and it was just the bottom lip i didn't even..."

"I forgive you"

"...Finish with it and if you're going to hurt me... Wait what?"

"I said i forgive you but to make it up to me your buying me coffee just before you date let's say in 15 minutes meet here? K, bye"

"What just happened?" Sonny whispered to the retreating blonde haired figure.

_Stage 1 – Getting subject into position - completed. _– The Blonde congratulated herself on her own brilliance. Now, for stage 2.

Chad was chilling in his own huge dressing room; i mean he was the greatest actor of his generation it's only fair he gets the largest dressing room. I mean maybe the kitchen was going a bit too far but what the hell he might get peckish in between takes and sometimes going to the canteen is just a far to bigger risk seeing the _randoms. _Eugghh even thinking that hurts_._ Okay, i admit Sonny's alright but Cloudy, rainy and Blondie are just too much. Thinking of Blondie...

"Why is a random at my door" Chad said as he saw her there.

Tawni knew this would happen but she knew just what to do and i would only take about 3 seconds.

"Gosh, Chad i was about to help you with a future major hair disaster but if you don't want my help i guess i should just go" Tawni turned and started to walk. _3, 2, 1..._

"Whoa, Whoa Blondie you say hair disaster" Chad cleared his throat. "What type of hair disaster?"

"Well, there is something wrong with the phones and there giving out static energy which is causing the ends of hair to die and turn into split ends"

Chad gasped and ran back into his dressing room. When he came back he was holding 10 phones. Mobile, House, faxes everything.

"Take the lot i don't want them back" Chad said obviously scared of the tiny bits of technology.

"Just one final question do you have any computers or laptops in there" Tawni asked wanting her plan to be well though and literally inescapable.

"Nope, not got the wifi installed yet" Chad said a bit annoyed.

"Okay Chad well you just stay in your dressing room don't go anywhere wouldn't want to mess up your hair now would you"

Chad slammed the door shut and tawni smirked it was now time for the final stage.

Sonny had been waiting for exactly 7 minutes. She couldn't be late for her date and tawni was holding her up. Just then tawni arrived looking slightly excited.

"Sonny, you ready?" Tawni said extra cheery.

"Yep, but we got to hurry, i really don't want to be late "

Sonny was so involved on the time and her date that she didn't even realise that they were walking the wrong way. Away from the exit and towards the Mackenzie Fall's set.

She did however notice when they stopped directly outside Chad's dressing room.

"Umm... Tawni whad'ya doing? We need to go" she said as tawni knocked on Chad's door.

"Sonny can i borrow your phone please" Sonny was suspicious but handed it over.

"Wrong move sonny" Tawni said as Chad opened his door. Tawni pushed a confused sonny into a more confused Chad and locked the door from the outside with the key she'd swiped from Chad earlier.

"That will teach you to touch my Coco Moco Coco" Tawni cried through the door.

First of all Chad and Sonny were too stunned to speak but finally sonny broke the silence.

"Umm... Chad this is your dressing room don't you have a spare key? I have a date to get to."

"Oh yeah i do... wait you have a date?"

"Really not the time Chad" Sonny replied going a bit pink

"Yeah the key... So who with"

"CHAD JUST LOOK FOR THE DAMN KEY"

"Okay, i have the key... At home in my mansion." Chad groaned then collapsed onto the couch "Can't you call another random"

"I would but Tawni took my phone"

"Damn, i bet there was no static energy" Chad said to himself getting a slightly weird gaze from Sonny. "Well, i don't have a phone either"

Just then a note was slid under the door and sonny recognized the scripture automatically.

_To my friend Sonny, _

_Today you stole something of mine and i demand justice. So, i took you to hell, YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL. A whole weekend with the one, the only CDC. You may have realised by now that i scammed you out of your phones and i got zora to close off the vents. So, there is literally no escape. I hope you learn from this Sonny, THAT YOU DONT TOUCH MY STUFF. It is a Friday so you will be here until Monday. No one will hear you so don't waste your voices and your parents think you're staying round mine, so they won't miss you. Play nice kids and what do you say Chad? Oh, i remember PEACE OUT SUCKKAAS._

_P.S Chad you may be wondering why you was dragged into this but it's because i don't like how shiny your hair is. Sorry._

_Tawni xx_

Sonny was left with her mouth open, staring at the note.

"She's right i do have shiny hair" Chad said Sonny robotically turned her head threw the letter and growled.


	3. The Movie

**This is dedicated to Mari605i because her review comment made me laugh and made me want to write more Review please :) Mince2 xoxo  
**

Chad and Sonny had been stuck in Chad's dressing room for fifteen minutes, You see, Chad knew this because his eyes had not left the clock the whole time. Whilst Chad had been sitting on his leather couch looking at the clock sonny had been pacing the length of the room. Even though Chad wasn't really paying attention to his cell mate he could see her pacing in his peripheral vision and it was annoying the hell out of him.

3:05... 3:05 and 5 seconds. Oh god this is going to be a long weekend. I think i could take it if sonny actually talked to me but her pacing is driving me crazy. Does she really not want to be around me that much? I have to stop her pacing it's like watching a tennis match. Chad reached out trying to grab sonny's wrist and pull her down onto the sofa next to him but as he reached and grabbed hold of her, she span around trying to get him off. This wasn't a great plan because it resulted in Sonny landing on Chad's lap her face inches from his. The shock was apparent to both of them but instead of moving they just stared into each other's eyes until Sonny snapped out of it and jumped off landing on the floor.

"Ouch" Sonny whispered and looked up to see Chad staring at her. First, he looked hurt but it quickly changed and he smirked.

"I knew you liked me Munroe but don't you think straddling me is going a bit too fast?"

"I was not straddling you" Sonny Gasped.

"Was"

"Not"

"Was"

"Not"

"Not"

"Was"

"Hahaa my Sonshine, I win again CDC is the greatest" Chad slipped out the name he made up for the girl that made his world shine.

"What? Did you just call me Your Sonshine?" Sonny replied sounding as if she thought she was crazy.

"Noo..?"

"Yes you did"

"Didn't" Chad said hoping to god that the brunette would believe him.

"Did." Obviously not Chad thought.

"Di..." Chad carried on but got interrupted when he felt a slap on his shoulder

"Chad just stop, why are you always like this, you didn't like me from the start and you don't even know me. So what have i done for to seek me out and try to make my life hell? Huh?"

Chad grabbed sonny around the wrist and pulled her next to him on the sofa until their thighs were touching.

"I do like you Sonny, that's the problem. I like you too much it's meant to be the other way around girls are meant to fall for me..." Chad quickly stopped. Cursing his stupid voice for betraying him again. Before Sonny could reply to Chad he quickly jumped up, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Soooo... you Hungry or we could watch a movie; it's up to you i don't mind?" Just don't say finish this conversation and I'll be fine thought Chad.

"Movie sounds good. Whatcha got?" Sonny nodded.

Chad walked towards a huge plasma screen TV on the wall and picked up a stack of DVDs from the table in front.

"Hmmm... well theirs Harry Potter, Twilight, The Outsiders or..." Chad quickly saw the title and hid it behind his back.

Sonny instantly got curious. "Chad what've you got behind your back?"

"Nothing" Chad said but his voice broke.

Sonny laughed "You either give it or I'm going to wrestle you for it"

Chad didn't think he could hold himself off if sonny was lying on top of him. So, he handed over the DVD, It was the most embarrassing thing he had done in his life.

"Ahhh Chad, i didn't think you liked Barney." Sonny teased before bursting out laughing.

"It's not mine, it's my little sisters actually she's three" Chad mumbled.

"I don't believe you Chaddy, i think you like the big purple Dinosaur" Sonny said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Believe this" Chad said reaching into his back pocket and bringing out his wallet. He opened it and inside was a picture of a girl with two little pigtails full of blonde hair and big sparkly blue eyes. In the picture she was laughing, it was because her big brother was tickling her from behind. It was by far the cutest thing Sonny had ever seen.

"Awwww, Chad i never knew you could be such a cutie" Sonny said.

"Just pick a movie" Chad mumbled clearly embarrassed about showing sonny he's not as much of a badass as she thought.

"Put Twilight in, it's my favourite movie."

Chad put it in and came to sit on the other side of the sofa. Sonny, not liking the space between them after their little heart to heart, shuffled over and laid her head on Chad's chest. After hearing Chad's quick intake of breath, she chuckled to herself liking how much her closeness effected Chad.

"So, Chad what's your sister's name?"

"Lilly" Chad said "You'd like her, her favourite show is So Random. I've tried to get her to watch Mackenzie Falls but she hates it and don't understand how or why?"

"I wanna meet her" Sonny said, surprising Chad for the second time today.

"Uhh... Sure" Chad said.

"Chad, what are we gonna do for food? It's not like we can just order a pizza."

Chad laughed "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny you always underestimate my power" and pushed a bottom just above the sofa. The wall slightly left to sonny started to slide up and she realised that the wall was actually the Kitchen door, a well stocked kitchen door. "What to do you want Sonsh-nny.?"

Sonny smiled "Popcorn please. Salt" She shouted as he disappeared through the door.

A few minutes later he reappeared with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"There you go Sonny now let's get on with the chick flick" Chad said automatically sliding his hand into hers.

He realised what he had done and tried to smooth in out and pretend he was looking for something between the sofa cushions but sonny was having none of it. So she grabbed his hand, kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear "Stop moving and watch the greatest movie of our generation, unless you want your sonshine not to talk to you" She chuckled the laid her head back down onto his chest.

**I've got loads of Homework so i my next update date wil be... **

**Wednesday 20th October 2010 :) xx  
**


	4. The Fight

**Sorry its late been soooo busy =)**

**Dedicated to the coolest dudette ever! =) ZoeMalemba 3 loove you friendy xx**

**REVIEW pretty please with a cherry on top!**

Just as the twilight credits were rolling down the screen Sonny woke up and realised that she wasn't in her comfy bed with her So Random pillow. Instead she was lying on a surprisingly comfy couch with her head on her rival show's star's chest. She hated to admit it and if anyone would ask her later she would ultimately deny she ever thought it, but Chad looked so cute when he slept. Wait, she shouldn't, no she wouldn't think of Chad this way. He was not cute, he was annoying and arrogant and _beautiful. _No Sonny do not think this way you want to slap him not kiss him she thought to herself but it didn't stop her staring at his pink lips as they slowly opened and closed to let the smallest amount of air in and out. Sonny was trying to reason with herself; surely its okay to like him from afar i mean nothing would ever happen between them he didn't even like her like that. Or did he, i mean he did call her his sonshine even if he pretended he didn't and he did reach for her hand. They were both mistakes she was sure of it. Chad Dylan Cooper did not like her, her plain old Sonny Monroe. Sonny breathed out louder then she meant to and Chad stirred in his sleep. Oh please say i haven't woken him, please still be asleep sonny prayed.

'_Sonny' _Oh Crap, he's awake, Sonny thought. She slowly turned her head biting her lip looking for the angry Chad. But no, all she saw was a sleeping smiling Chad. Sonny was just about to sigh in gratitude until she thought back to what he said. _'Sonshine, stay with me' _OMG he did not just say my nickname in his sleep, Sonny thought desperately trying to figure out what his dream may be. Chad carried on talking. _'Sonny, I...' _What Chad? Sonny thought, you what? _'I... I...' _WHAT CHAD WHAT? Sonny screamed inside her head. Chad stirred again like his dream was stressful. _'Sonny... I lo...' _He cut off again into a wordless mumble. But Sonny had had enough so she screamed "What Chad? What do you?" Only when Chad jumped up in surprise she had realised that she had voiced her thoughts.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad said looking around to see any immediate danger. Sonny swallowed and said the first thing that came into her head. "Dinner?"

Chad looked confused but mumbled a yes before he sank back into the sofa and flung his arm over his eyes with a smile on his face. "Why so happy?" Sonny asked.

"Oh i just had a great dream" Chad smiled then blushed. "Want any help?" He asked eager to change the subject.

"Umm... Sure" Sonny replied.

"What we making?"Chad asked.

"Pancakes" Sonny said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm... Sonny its half 7 at night"

"Oh well its morning somewhere" Sonny said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she reached to get the flour. But the cupboard was too high and the flour was on the top shelf. Sonny looked at it, squinting her eyes and declaring war on the plain flour that was taunting how small she was. She stood on her tiptoes determined. Her fingers were literally 2cms away, so she lifted up her foot leaning on the counter for support. Well the good thing is she got the flour, the bad is as she grabbed it she lost balance and started tilting to the left slightly. Chad saw this and ran to the rescue catching sonny just as she's about to hit the floor. As she landed in Chad muscular arms her arms flew up and the flour went it to the air tumbling, spraying little bits of flour everywhere before landing on Chad head with a splat. There was a deadly silence until what had just happened sinked in.

"Oh My God, My HAIR" Chad screamed and ran to the nearest mirror and saw that flour now decorated his shirt, face and hair. Sonny walked out the door, laughing her head off at the sight of a pissed of Chad with flour in his hair.

"What's wrong Chad? Having a bad hair moment?" She chuckled to herself, collapsing on the sofa. Chad stormed out of the room and a few seconds later she heard, "Sonny will you come here please  
?"

She slowly got off the couch and cautiously walked into the kitchen. She didn't even notice Chad behind her until she felt an egg crack on her head and saw the yolk run down her forehead. "Ohh, you are so dead. Run now" She said as she picked up some jam and followed the laughing Chad out of the room. Chad standing opposite the furious sonny with his hands in front of him. "Now, now sonny you don't want to do this"

"Oh i do Chad i really do" She said as she put her hand in the jar and flung some jam towards Chad. Chad ducked just in time but it didn't stop it landing on the TV. Chad turned round shocked and said "Duuude that was expensive"

"So was my hairdresser's appointment" Sonny said back. As she flung more jam towards Chad, this one landed squarely in his face which he licked off. This just annoyed sonny further and she tried to get more jam only to see it was empty.

"Come on sonny, let's call it even yeah?" Chad said as he started walking towards her with his arms open ready for a draw hug.

Sonny accepted for she had no other options.

"Cant believe you got jam in my hair" Chad said but he was grinning down at her. Sonny wiped her finger down his face and then licked it "But you do taste good" She laughed. "Where's your bathroom" Sonny asked. And Chad pointed through a door at the end of the room. "Thanks" Sonny said as she made her way towards the door, just as she reached it she turned around and said "Oh and by the way Cooper. I won" She smiled and went to shower.

Chad went into the private bedroom and sat on the bed, he chucked to himself as he realised how different his weekend had become. But he wouldn't have changed it for a thing.

**Sorry its so late but i have been so busy. I promise the next chapter will be soo long :) Review please x**


	5. The Realisation

**Sorry its took ages and i know its small :/ I know i promised an extra long chapter but literally have no ideas and am really busy :) ... Please Review! BTW, in the story it is still only Friday night and they don't get out until Monday morning. So, if you have any ideas about what i can do i will try to include them and i will dedicate the next chapter to you. Mince2 xxx**

Sonny had left the bathroom in only a towel because she had just realised that she didn't have any clothes or make-up or her toothbrush. _I hope your hair goes frizzy Tawni. _Sonny thought. So she tiptoed around the living room to go into Chad's bedroom. Just as she got outside the room she peeked her head around the door and saw Chad asleep on the bed still in his flour stained clothes. _I'll wake him later. _Sonny, still tiptoeing, walked into the room looking for some sort of dresser or wardrobe. Just when she was going to give up she saw a door at the end of the room. She walked towards it and stepped into a room that was bigger than her bedroom full of clothes. She was about to scream but remembered the sleeping Chad behind her so just whispered an "Oh My God" quietly. She began searching the shelves looking for something decent to wear, it took her about half an hour but she finally found a Mackenzie Falls T-shirt that came to about mid-thigh and some socks. _That would have to do,_ thought Sonny. She quickly towel dried her hair and brushed it in front of the mirror before she heard Chad get up. She turned around and walked out of the closet into the main bedroom, only to see Chad getting changed. He had taken off his top to show a toned chest and was about to remove his jeans before sonny walked in. The two teens stared at each other both equally embarrassed. Chad looked at sonny, his eyes drifting from her head all the way to her feet, which were now in his favourite socks. Sonny was watching him look at her and decided to play innocent.

"Oh, I'm wearing your t-shirt it's all i could find i hope you don't mind" Sonny said slowly while playing with the hem of the t-shirt. She watched Chad gulp and smiled.

"Ummm... yeah sure you can umm wear that uhh t-shirt" Chad mumbled whilst grabbing a towel and slowly retreating backwards never taking his eyes off sonny, who was leaning on the closet door frame. He banged in to the wall before saying "I'm getting in the shower" and quickly ran out of the room.

Sonny chuckled and walked towards the bed. She sorted out the covers before getting in and staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take her and end the bizarre day she just had. She listened to the water being turned on and the shower door closing and wondered what Chad was thinking, Meanwhile, Chad who was now in a cold shower was wondering what Sonny was thinking. He let the water run over his body and thought of different scenarios that he and sonny could be together, they all ended in disaster either the randoms or the falls would come in between them. Then Chad had a great idea, he just had to get sonny to agree. Once Chad had done in the shower, he wrapped his towel round his waist and walked into the bedroom to find a sleeping Sonny Monroe. He walked into his closet and thanked god that sonny had found his pyjama drawer because she looked amazing in his shirt. He got changed and walked back into his room. Now was decision time, he could either sleep in the bed _with_ Sonny and probably get killed in the morning or sleep on the floor and Chad Dylan Cooper does not sleep on the floor. Oh well she's asleep. So he got into the bed trying not to make an indent in the mattress it didn't work. Sonny turned and moved closer to him till she was snuggling into his chest. Chad looked down at sonny and she looked so peaceful and even though she was asleep she still was smiling. They last thing Chad thought before he fell asleep was 'I love Sonny Monroe'.

**PLEASSEE REVVIEW**


	6. The Confessions

**Review! :) I Havent updated for ages but kinda hit a writers block. Hope this is better and again please review!**

_Sonny Monroe was walking into a forest, she didn't why but all she knew was that something was waiting for her in the forest and she couldn't be late. She stumbled on little branches and got green moss on her hands from when she pulled on the trees to guide her through. Then she heard something behind her and saw a man walking towards her smiling brightly. Why is Chad here? Sonny thought and as she was going to ask him herself she felt his soft lips crash towards her, a mix of urgency and passion. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she realised. Chad was her boyfriend, she was going to meet her boyfriend for a picnic in the woods. How could she forget that? Sonny frowned as Chad pulled away, her eyes still closed. He laughed and she opened them, smiling slightly._

"_I thought you were ditching me" Chad whispered into her ear making her shiver._

"_How could i ditch you?" Sonny replied "I just had to get rid of tawni" _

"_I never knew my sonshine could be so deceiving" Chad said whilst stroking her hair_

"_I know, i hate lying to her. She's my best friend i feel terrible. But they will never accept you." Chad looked sad but grabbed her hand and led her towards a picnic blanket in the middle of a clearing full of little flowers._

"_Ahh Chad you're so sweet." Sonny said a reached over to stroke his face. Chad turned his head and kissed her hand before whispering "Sonny i love you" and leaning forward to kiss her, passionately. Sonny was so caught up in the moment she didn't see the blonde figure enter the clearing until the blonde figure pulled sonny from Chad. _

"_How could you do this to us Sonny? Falling for the enemy" Tawni hissed. Nico and Grady entered and grabbed Chad._

"_You betrayed us sonny, now we have to kill you." Nico laughed. Chad screamed before tawni pulled out a gun._

Sonny woke up with a start, Sweat clouding her forehead. 'It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare' sonny repeated to herself over and over in her mind. Even though she told herself this she couldn't get rid of the guilt. The next thing sonny realised was how hot she was, she tried to get up pulling the covers off herself. This is when she realised she had more legs and arms then she had gone to bed with, only they weren't her body parts they were Chad's. Sonny's first instinct was to scream but she didn't want to wake up Chad and make it awkward. So she decided to quickly get up and go to the living room and pretend nothing happened. If only it was that simple. Chad's arms were the easiest to move, they were both just clinging onto her, one holding her hand and the other on her hip. She lightly picked up Chad's hand off her hip and put it in his torso then wiggled her hand out of his and put it with the other one. Now for the legs, both her thighs were nestled between his. Sonny sighed, before slowly pulling her thighs out from between his. Finally she was free; she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to get up only to be pulled back by her remaining hand which was stuck behind Chad's back. Sonny lay back, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do; she could wake him, no. She could just pull it out but that would wake him up for sure. Then she had an idea, table cloth trick. Okay, sonny thought to herself, count of three. One, two, three. But nothing happened, she pulled and pulled and pulled but nothing happened. After about 100 pulls sonny stopped sucked in a big breath and pulled again.

Chad had been feeling this annoying scraping feeling on his back for about 10 minutes, he wanted to hit it and make it go away but the sleep that was consuming him was too peaceful to let go off. Finally it stopped for a bit, that pulled Chad awake and he was about to sit up. Just as sonny pulled her hand out. Chad starred at sonny as she pulled away from him and tumbled off the bed ending up looking like a giant hot-dog between the covers. Chad jumped off the bed and leaned over sonny seeing if she was alright. Her eyes were shut tightly and as she slowly opened up her eyes and saw the deep blue ones above her.

"So close" Sonny whispered and sat up, feeling pain automatically in her head. Her hand shot up rubbing her head and whispered and '"Ow."

Chad frowned and moved his hand to rub her head. "You could have just asked me to move you know" Chad chuckled.

"Shut up, you got any Nurofen" Sonny asked as Chad reached out a hand she took it and got up.

"Bathroom cabinet" Chad replied "You want any breakfast"

"Anything but pancakes" Sonny said, giggling while she left the room.

Chad quickly made the bed went in to the closet and pulled out some clothes for sonny, the smallest he had. He laid them on the bed then went into the kitchen; he opened the refrigerator thanking god that his maid had refilled his fridge yesterday. He decided to go for French toast as it was his favourite meal. He grabbed all the ingredients and started to prepare it all he walked back to the fridge and pulled out an orange juice carton. He couldn't be asked to get a cup so he just unscrewed the lid and drank for the carton that was before sonny came in and grabbed it from his hands.

"Don't drink from the cartoon, Cooper and carry on cooking I'm hungry" she smiled before grabbing two glasses out of the cupboard and pouring the liquid into them. Chad went back to cooking not caring about being bossed around, he actually liked that sonny didn't care what he thought. She went across the room to the two sitter dining table and laid the table. She grabbed the glasses and put them on the table as well. She poured more orange juice into her now empty glass and put hers and Chad's glasses on the table. She sat down and waited, watching Chad run around the kitchen sorting out her breakfast it was like they were a couple, living together. She smiled but her happiness was short lived as she remembered her dream and starting frowning. She was brought out of her trance by Chad putting French toast on her plate. It smelt delicious. She didn't even mean to but she lent up kissed Chad on the cheek and whispered thanks, when she had realised what she had just done all she could think of was tawni, Nico and Grady's voices echoing around her head.

"I laid some clothes out on the bed for you, I mean, there not exactly girlish but there the smallest i had, sorry." Chad smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, thanks Chad" Sonny replied. Then there was just silence, not awkward silence just peaceful silence.

All Chad could think of was the epiphany he had last night in the shower, he was totally in love with the girl in front of him and had no idea what to do. Girls fell in love with him not the other way round. But even though he was scared he was happy, he had never really cared about girls before they were just mindless conquests to him. His mum would be pleased Chad chuckled in his head. He tried to stop thinking and start eating but he couldn't shake sonny out his brain. How do you break the ice and tell the women you love that you love her. He would do it later; he looked up and saw sonny was finished as well.

Sonny grabbed the plates and put them into the sink she was about to wash them up but someone grabbed her from behind, twisted her around and kissed her. You know when corny movies or book say that they saw fireworks? Well, sonny hated that she normally threw books at the TV screen but here she was seeing stars behind her eyelids. She threw her arms round his neck and pushed her body against his. She pulled away from him gasping for breath.

"Chad what the hell?" Sonny asked confused.

"I can't stay away from you anymore" he whispered looking down his forehead leaning against her with his eyes closed.

Sonny thought about her cast mates how she was 'betraying them' then she looked at the blonde hair beauty in front of her. _Screw them _Sonny thought before pulling Chad's head towards her again.

Chad was so glad he had acted on impulse and not waited till later.


	7. Home

**So there were two possible future story lines for this story and my best friend (Zoe Malemba) helped me pick out of the two, so i hope you liked the one we picked out. :) xxx**

**(And I'm really sorry but this chapter is kinda crap because I'm not really good at writing what I'm now writing :/ )**

**And i know it's short so I'm going to update tomorrow as well but i needed this bit separate.**

**And Review please the more reviews the quicker i will update.**

**

* * *

**

_OMG, I'm kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper is kissing me. Wait we don't do this, we fight not kiss. _A Confused Sonny pulled away from an even more confused Chad.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad whispered. Sonny looked down at her sock and started twiddling a piece of her hair through her fingers.

"Do you even like me or are you bored?" She whispered back. She carried on looking at her socks until the silence was too much to bear; it had gone on for about three minutes and the uncomfortable atmosphere was annoying her. She looked up to see Chad staring into her eyes like they held everything for him, his mouth was opened slightly and he was frowning not looking confused but upset. She wanted to reach out and to push the frown lines away with her fingers to make what was upsetting him go away. But she realised it was her, she was the reason and she had to fix her mistake. Her hand reached up and she watched as it slowly tried to make its way to Chad's cheek it was halfway there before Chad grabbed it and entwined her fingers with his making her look into his eyes.

"Is that what you think of me Sonny?" Chad said and his voice broke the silence with a deafening crack that seemed to make sonny's bones shake. "You think i would do that to you? You obviously don't know me that well because i do not do this with just any girl. Do you think that i would go see the randoms everyday if it wasn't for you? Do you think that i wouldn't have already knocked down that door if it wasn't for you? Do you think i would have worn that stupid orange wig and those stupid arms casts for any one other then you? You don't realise how special you are to me Sonny and i will never hurt you." He stopped to take a breath, whilst analysing every move, blink or breath sonny took.

"Chad...I" Sonny looked and stared Chad in the eyes before smiling and crashing her lips to his again. She grasped her hands in his hair and didn't ever want to let go, Chad was home her home and she didn't realise it until just now. Chad, who was happily returning the kiss, picked her up and sat her on the kitchen work surface. They resurfaced for air and Chad started attacking sonny necks with hungry kisses which made sonny roll her head back and moan. Chad brushed his hands up and down her arms which were now situated around his neck. They stopped and sonny started un-buttoning Chad's pyjama top, Chad gasped as he felt her soft hands on his torso and looked up to meet playful eyes in front of him.

"Sonny, are you sure?" Chad asked, he didn't want to ruin the moment and he defiantly didn't want this to stop but he was quite sure sonny was a virgin and didn't want to ruin her first time. Sonny nodded and so he quickly picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

**I know its tiny please dont hate me :) **


	8. Waking up

Nico had been waiting outside sonny's house for over an hour. It was his time on the sonny schedule and he had been waiting for ever. She was meant to meet him an hour ago at his and Sonny is **never **late. So that's what led him here, standing outside sonny's apartment staring at her bedroom window, like a stalker. So he finally walked towards her door and knocked. He waited a few minutes before looking through the door window to see a distorted shape walk towards him and open the door. Standing before him was sonny's mother who was yawning and wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her body.

"Oh hello, Nico love, what's wrong?" Sonny's mum asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you Mrs Monroe but i was just wondering if sonny is awake?" Nico replied looking slightly past the women in front of him to see if his brown haired best friend would come running down the stairs anytime soon, she didn't.

"How many times nico? Call me Connie and no she slept round Tawni's last night, she didn't tell you?" Connie asked now slightly worried.

Nico frowned for a moment before realising Connie staring at him. So he convincingly smiled and said "Oh yes Mrs Mon- I mean Connie. I remember them telling me about the sleepover they were going to have now. Sorry to wake you. Bye" Nico smiled again before walking away, just as he got to his car he turned around and waved before Connie closed the door. _Tawni and Sonny at a sleepover together. Either the worlds about to end or someone's lying. _Nico thought to himself before starting his car and driving towards tawni's he was going to figure this out if it was the last thing he did, he hated being out of the loop and he was bored.

Sonny lazily opened her eyes to reveal Chad's blue dressing room bedroom. Oh God it wasn't a dream. I did... No. We did IT. OMG OMG OMG! Okay Sonny don't freak. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why you and Chad...Oh damn! It was that amazingly cute speech. Curse that amazingly cute speech. Oh No! No No No. Sonny's hands slowly travelled down her body to realise she was very naked next to an also very naked Chad. She tried to wiggle herself out of the bed whilst trying to cover herself with the duvet.

She paused when she felt Chad move before she carried on.

Chad stirred and then woke, and after briefly analysing his surroundings, he looked over at sonny.

"Morning Sonshine" Chad said quietly.

Sonny froze and managed to stutter out a 'Morning Chad', while still continuing her inner-debate.

"So... We..." Chad trailed off. "Totally did it" Sonny continued still trying to wrap the duvet around her body, she nearly accomplished her mission before Chad grabbed her and pushed her back on to the bed his muscled arms holding his body up above hers. He kissed down her neck and then his kisses followed her collar bone lightly tracing it. However all sonny could think of was if they were in a relationship or not then to really enjoy the kisses her maybe boyfriend was giving her. Chad stopped when he realised sonny wasn't responding and sat up, when she still was deep in thought he grabbed his boxers and pyjama bottoms. He turned round to try and gain sonny's attention again but she was still staring at the wall.

"Do you want some breakfast" Chad asked to try and get sonny out of her daze.

"Depends what you're making" Sonny smiled and got up, with the duvet wrapped round her, and wrapped her arms around his torso and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to get out of here" Chad said and sonny immediately retreated her hands and sat back down at the bed staring at the floor. Chad kneeled down it front of her and took her face in his hands and whispered "So i can take my girlfriend to get some real breakfast" Sonny forgot about the duvet and jumped up into Chad arms so he was holding her naked frame.

"Sonny you better get down or we're not even going to get into the kitchen" Chad said whilst staring at sonny.

"Oh" Sonny giggled. She then got up and run into Chad's wardrobe and grabbed one of his shirts. She then ran back out and went straight past him before she held out her hand and said "Let's go boyfriend"


	9. THE FUTURE

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE :)

Didn't anyone like the last chapter? Only had 2 reviews, from now on i need at least 5 chapters before i will update again.

PLEASEE REVIEW

Ellie xx

Nico had been trying to figure out why sonny and tawni would have a sleepover. They barely even talk when there in the dressing room together and when they do it's because they have to or die of boredom, why would they voluntarily spend more time together? Nico pulled into Tawni's driveway and quickly knocked on the door. He waited a couple more minutes before impatiently knocking again. He was about to knock again before he heard a faint "I'm coming, take a chill pill Geez"

He slowly grinned at tawni words before realising he was angry and replaced it with a cold frown.

Tawni slowly opened the door in a pink dressing gown with matching pyjamas and matching slippers. Her face had fresh make-up on and her hair was in rollers. She opened the door as wide as it could go and shouted "What is your problem?" Before she realised it was nico. At this recent discovery she slyly smiled and closed the door so only her body was showing and the rest of the house was hidden from his line of sight. She decided to play it cool.

"Oh hey Nico what's up?" She said smiling.

Nico didn't like the smile she was given him it said 'I'm planning something' and he didn't like it. He nervously laughed and said "Erghh... Have you seen Sonny anywhere?"

Now Tawni decided to play dumb.

"Sonny?" She looked up like she was thinking hard and said. "I don't know a sonny" She smiled angelically again. Nico want buying it.

"Sonny Monroe?" He hinted

"Doesn't ring a bell" She answered.

"You work with her; he mum said she was her. Mind if i come in?" Nico said trying to budge past tawni.

"Oh that sonny. No she's sleeping."

"Alright tell her i stopped by" Nico said smiling.

"Will do" Tawni quickly said before shutting the door on Nico's face. As she watched from the door window Nico slowly walk away she breathed a sigh of relief she did not need nico sticking around and ruining her plan. She smiled whilst thinking about all the horrible stuff Chad and sonny had probably done together.

Even though Sonny was supposedly sleeping, Nico wasn't buying there was only one way to know when Tawni Hart is lying – She's NICE, and the smile was freaky on Tawni's face. She should have known better really. After she shut the door he slowly walked away, well aware that tawni was watching him leave. As soon as he reached his car he began to plan. Tawni's House wasn't that big it only had two bedrooms; if sonny was there she would only be three places. The sitting room, Tawni's bedroom or the spare bedroom. He quickly got up and made his way to the back door praying to god that was open. Luckily god likes him, well either that or Tawni's stupid enough to leave her back door open? He tiptoed in carefully whilst listening in to whether the blonde would make a very unwanted appearance and ruin his plans. He heard faint humming from upstairs, so he decided to check the living room first. It was clean, No sonny and no mess, if they did have a sleepover it must have been boorringg he laughed to himself. Now for the hard part, the bedrooms. He crept up the stairs and entered the spare bedroom, the bed hadn't even been made and there was also no sign of a sleeping Sonny. Now the last and most scary room, this was his Everest and he was determined to climb it. He slowly sneaked into her room and looked around, No sonny. Ha – he knew she was lying, but before she had the chance to do his happy dance. He heard footsteps, feminine footsteps walking right towards the room he was now occupying. "Owhh Crap" he muttered to himself. He quickly looked around he jumped under the bed but it was crammed with boxes full of shoes So he got up and walked into a door next to the bed. As you entered he realised he had walked into a bathroom, thinking he would be safe for the next few hours he sat down on the toilet seat. He was just getting comfortable before he heard her walking towards the bathroom. He groaned and looked to the sky, whispering a 'Why god' and looking around for another hiding place. There was nowhere but a tiny cupboard under the sink. He groaned again getting up and quickly tucking his body into the cupboard whilst mumbling 'the things i do for sonny Monroe'. It was a tight squeeze to say the least. His knee was in his eye sockets and his head was where his stomach would normally be. Just then Tawni entered and turned on the shower and pulled her robe off. Seeing this Nico smiled and whispered my day just got better. He shuffled around trying to see better through the little crack in between the cupboard doors although as he moved his leg accidently stretched out and pushed the cupboard door open revealing his cramped body for tawni to see and she did. She screamed and grabbed a toilet plunger rapidly hitting nico on the head with it until. He regained feeling in his arms and legs and got up, putting his hands in the air repeating 'Tawni, it's me Nico' Over and over.

Tawni stopped for a little bit before "Why were you spying on me?" Hitting him on the head with the plunger with every word she said.

"Geez maybe if you stopped hitting, i might tell you." Nico replied

He was just about to get started on his story when he actually remember why he entered the house, the whole squeezing into cupboards not even zora would fit into to and the whole naked thing threw him off. He just smiled and said "You've got some explaining to do."

Tawni hit him with the plunger again and said "You were staring at me naked and I've got some explaining to do. No, i don't..." Nico interrupted with something that tawni didn't know how to reply to "Sonny's not here"

She decided to go back to stage one... "Sonny?"

Nico shook his head and said "Tawni Spill."

Chad couldn't believe how lucky he was, he thought that he hated Sonny; he thought this was going to be the worst weekend of his life and if this wasn't his own thoughts he would never admit it but he was wrong. So wrong. So wrong that what he thought would be the worst weekend turned into the best, because now he had a certain brown haired suppose-to-be-tv-rival sitting on his lap laughing at the way he was feeding her pancakes.

"Open wide" he ordered his giggling girlfriend when she complied he made train noise until the food reached her mouth. When she was finished chewing he reached down and touched his lips with hers, just as he was about to pull away Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A few moments later they broke away gasping for air leaning their foreheads on each others. Sonny swivelled her body around so she was straddling Chad and grabbed the plate of pancakes and put them on the coffee table before asking Chad with a serious face "Chad what are we going to do next?"

Chad smirked "Well Miss Monroe, I plan on... TICKLING YOU" Chad shouted before launching himself on her and tickling sonny until she was nearly crying.

"Chad... stop... I'm... Serious...Chadd" Sonny said in between breaths. Chad stopped, holding her wrists on either side of her head "I'll stop if you kiss me" he challenged, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"That, Mr Cooper, I can do" Sonny smiled leaning up to meet his request. After she sighed and ran a hand through her hair "No, I mean when we get out of here. You know that the world still is out there, I wish it was the two of us but it's not. There are so many people to think about, the fans, the press, Mr Condor, Marshall, The randoms and Mackenzie Falls. What are we going to tell them we did for the last couple of days?"

Chad thought deeply for a second and said "Do we have to think about them now? Can't it just stay you and me for just a little longer?" kissing sonny as a way of trying to persuade her it was the right decision. She smiled softly, she knew exactly what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

"No Chad. We are going to be out of here in a couple of days and i want to sort this out before we do. I mean do you wanna tell all the cast and crew of Mackenzie falls that you're dating a random?"

Chad frowned he knew if he told his cast they would ridicule him for days, months even, he would no longer rule Mackenzie Falls and that thought scared him to bits.

Chad didn't have an answer so he went with a simple "Well, Do you wanna tell the Randoms that you're dating 'Chad Dylan Pooper'" He hated that nickname but he knew that's what they called him behind his back and sometimes to his face. Sonny grimaced she knew what they would say; she knew they would hate her and she couldn't have them hating her, they were like family.

"So maybe we could date secretly" Sonny said slowly. Chad smiled "Like pretend we hate each other in front of the studio but in secret carry on like this." Chad liked this idea it was like the best of both worlds. "Exactly!" Sonny laughed and kissed him again. Chad laughed "It's not going to work" he teased. Sonny frowned it was the perfect plan "Why?" she asked really confused.

"Sonny in the last ten minutes you've kissed me like a hundred times. You can't stay away from Chad Dylan Cooper's luscious lips" He smirked and bit his lips seductively.

"Believe Chad Dylan Cooper's ego is making it easy" Sonny said back "and by the way referring to yourself in third person is seriously gay"

Chad gasped how dare she say that to Chad Dy- him. Chad smiled "Well, isn't my beautiful girlfriend clever" and reached up to kiss her.

"No, no, no. It's beautiful, clever, secret girlfriend" She laughed "and are you sure you can stay away from me?"

Chad scoffed "Please this is Chad Dyl- Damn it – Me we're talking about i have the self-control of... well something that has alot of self-control."

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked whilst getting off his lap, Chad nodded. So, if i kissed you, you wouldn't kiss me back?" Chad shook his head.

"I think you're lying, Mr Cooper." Sonny said leaning down and kissing his cheek slowly working her way towards his mouth, as she felt his head to turn towards her she switched to the other cheek slowly working her way in again. As she got to his mouth she whispered into it, looking up into his eyes "Sure, you don't want to kiss me"

Chad looked like he wasn't going to back down, so she started leaning back before Chad grabbed her face and pulled her mouth towards his. She sunk back down on to his lap again and melted into Chad.

"You really shouldn't have teased me; you're a bad secret girlfriend" Chad said.

"Do you think we can do this? Without anyone finding out, i mean?" Sonny whispered.

Chad didn't know what to say he secretly didn't think he could be mean to sonny after this, to pretend that she meant nothing to him when she meant everything. But he knew what Sonny wanted to hear.

"Course, Sunshine. We can do anything we want" he whispered back, trying to get rid of the doubt that was eating inside him. He couldn't, No he wouldn't ruin this for sonny.

Reviews mean love – Show love.


	10. The End?

**Sorry was planning to write sooner but am ill :( PLEASE REVIEW :) X**

The sky was grey and unfriendly as Nico pulled his car into the condor Studies car park. He slowly undid his seat belt and carefully opened his door, as he stepped out he felt the chill of the wind on his back, so he pulled his coat closer to his chest. He looked up at the sky, preparing himself mentally for rain. His gaze was averted from the sky by the growling of tawni's car as she pulled up next to him. Their eyes locked for a second, before he took off towards the doors. She bit her lip nervously before following the departing figure. As she got into the deserted hallway she chased Nico as he turned the corner towards the Mackenzie Falls set. She reached him and grabbed his shoulder dragging him back a few inches. He shook her hand off and said "I don't care what you say I'm letting them out"

Tawni let out a breath and let his shoulder go before slowly watching him walk anyway. She couldn't face Sonny. No, she physically wouldn't. She turned and walked the way she came.

Nico carried on towards Chad's Dressing room, as he got to the last corner he heard shouting. He frowned and carried on as he reached the door he took the key he took from tawni's and inserted it into the lock. He turned it then opened the door. Two faces looked at him but as he looked back he couldn't believe the scene before him. Sonny was staring at him in shock with tears rolling down her face opposite her was Chad on the floor holding his legs to his chest with tears rolling down his face too. Sonny looked at Chad before she let out one big cry and ran from the room completely ignoring Nico, who watched her run before looking back at Chad and saying "What did you do?"

Chad whispered "I don't know" he slowly lifted his head from his knees and looked at Nico. Nico turned and followed sonny before hearing the pitter-patter of rain on the ceiling he groaned and walked out of the studio.

* * *

12 hours earlier 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Nico asked as he towered over the blonde demanding answers.

"I accidentally locked Sonny in Chad's Dressing Room with him in there" She casually replied whilst brushing her hand through her hair. She looked up and saw Nico look down at her with one eyebrow up.

"Accidently?" he asked.

"Did i say accidently, yeah without the accidently" She replied sweetly.

"So on purpose" he summed up. "If you want to get technical i suppose yes, on purpose." She replied, bored now twirling her hair around her finger. After a couple of seconds of silence she looked up and looked into Nico's obviously not approving face. He held his hand out; tawni looked at it then at his face then back at his hand.

"What?" she asked. "The key tawni" Nico replied trying to restrain his anger. Tawni looked up with a frown then when she realised he was serious she stood from the bed she was sitting on to look him squarely in the eyes.

"Are you serious. Do you know what she did to me? To my lipstick?" she paused for dramatic affect "She used. USED MY COCO MOCO COCO and i swore. I SWORE. I would get revenge. And i will. I AM. Don't mess with it Nico." She ended slightly breathless and hovering over nico who was now sitting on the bed. She slowly lowered her finger from where it was poking him in his chest.

Nico breathed out and whispered "Tawni, when did you become like this? You know Sonny likes Chad even if she won't admit it, you knew this would hurt her the most. Just give me the key." He looked her in the eye and she felt like he was really seeing her, not the show she put on. She folded her arms over her chest and looked out the window. She nervously bit her lip and wondered how the originally sunny day had become so grey, as she watched the dark clouds stalk over the sky and demolish the blue day she made up her mind. She walked round her bed to her drawers and opened the top one. Under a pile of magazine lay three keys, Chad's, Mr Condor's and Chad's spare she ran her fingers over them once before taking one in her hand and wrapping her fingers around it tightly. She walked back to Nico and raised her hand she placed it in his and entwined their fingers when she lifted her hand the key was in his hand. He looked her in the eyes with a sad expression and shook his head before leaving the room. She sat on the bed and stared after him after about five minutes she stood up grabbed her car keys and ran from the room.

* * *

Chad stared down at the brown haired beauty he could now call his girlfriend. She was asleep and even now with her eyes closed and her brown hair thrown all around her face she was still perfect, she was his. But he knew he was being selfish with her, if you were with someone so perfect it didn't deserve to be hidden. Why couldn't people just accept that it was his life and his decisions to make ? Maybe they would, Maybe he was fussing over nothing. Just saying those two sentences in his head and he knew they were a lie. He didn't care about himself, hell the press could say whatever they liked about him but if the press had got hold of the fact that perfect little Wisconsin Sonny Monroe was locked in Condor Studios with Hollywood's Bad-Boy Chad Dylan Cooper and came out dating, no one would look at her the same way again. And he loved her too much to do that to her.

He stroked a bit of brown hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She moved her head abit but went back into a comfortable slumber. Chad thought about how much better denial was, he laughed at himself ignorance really is bliss and even though this had made him realise his priorities and changed him he wouldn't change it for a thing because it gave him sonny even if it is for only a short time.

She slowly rubbed her eyes with her hand then placed it on Chad's chest palm up and continued sleeping. He raised it to his head and kissed it before placing it down and tracing over the intricate details of it. After he had been doing it for about 10 minutes Sonny started to get restless she shut her eyes tight and scrunched her face up she then slowly whispered 'Chad' So quietly Chad was sure she had awoken before he studied her face and saw sleep. He laid his head on the pillow next to hers and tried to hear what else she had to say after a few minutes of silence he was about to give up he heard 'Chad.. Chad I.. I love you'

Chad froze he was sure she just said, but that's impossible Sonny doesn't love him. He looked at her perfect lips kissed them once and whispered 'I love you too' and because i love you i have to leave you he finished in his thoughts.

He got up and got ready for the break up from hell, the break up from the only girl he loved, from the only girl that loved him but he didn't deserve the love she was giving him.

Once dressed he laid her clothes that he had washed in his utility room on the sofa in his room and went into the living room to wait for her to wake up.

Sonny woke up and didn't smell the usual smell of pancakes or the usual feel of her boyfriend underneath her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw her clothes on the sofa ,she walked over to them and smelt them they smelt clean, Chad must have washed them for her she smiled to herself. She got dressed then entered the living room as soon as she saw Chad hunched over his body with his hands on his head she knew something was wrong. He looked up and smiled a fake smile at her, she looked him up and down and her fears were strengthened his normally perfect hair was messy and un-brushed, under his eyes were black so it made him look like he hadn't got a wink of sleep. She slowly took one step forward before cautiously saying "What's up Chad?"

His fake smiled disappeared and was replaced with an actual smile, a smile of joy. He slowly laughed under his breath so quietly for a second she thought she imagined it before he looked up. "You know you sleep talk?" he wondered.

She automatically frowned and laughed, she leant on the door frame "Yeah, my dad used to say that if he thought i was lying about something he would wait till i was asleep and then listen to my thoughts. I used to hate it but now i guess I'm used to it. Why?"

He looked up and shook his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts "You spoke last night"

Sonny gasped then jumped on the sofa next to Chad and turned to face him "What did i say?" She asked slightly intrigued, as soon as she sat down Chad got up and leaned on the wall opposite.

He looked at his feet and shuffled side-to-side. "You said. Umm.. You said you loved me" as he finished what he was saying he looked up right into Sonny's eyes. Sonny could feel her face go red, she looked down at her lap, her dark brown hair covering her head so he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. This is why he was acting so weird he didn't feel the same way and was trying to spare her feelings. Chad saw her hunch up and reached out towards her he kneeled in front of her and said "It's okay, I love you too" and he kissed her, a kiss so powerful and so full of love that she didn't want to let go of it from fear that she would never get the feeling of the power back ever again. And so when it ended she expected it to be happy ever after until he whispered "And that's why we can't be together Sonny. I'm no good for, i don't deserve you" he slowly walked back against the wall again.

Sonny looked up "its okay? How is any of this okay Chad? You have sex with me Tell me you love me then say we can't be together? How do i expect to believe that you love me if you leave me?" Tears were freely falling from her eyes now.

"Sonny, I do love you believe me I love you so-" Chad tried but Sonny interrupted him by shouting "then why isn't love enough Chad. If you love me and i love you then why can't we forget the others and be together?" She shouted so loud that Chad had closed his eyes so that tears wouldn't fall from his eyes but when he opened his eyes she was right in front of him and she kissed him so powerfully it was like she was trying to get her point through the kiss and he couldn't help but kiss back "Chad come on i love you and you love me why can't we have a happy ever after?" She murmured against his lips and he nearly agreed to be with the women he loved forever. But he couldn't so he sunk down against the floor and pushed his head through his legs shielding him from the beautiful women in front of him, now he could feel the tears really coming down and his cheeks becoming wet. He heard her step back and say "This is it Chad if i walk out the door you will never have me ever again" in between sobs that were frequently coming out of her mouth.

Just then the door opened to reveal Nico, they both stared at him before Sonny turned back to look at him pleading him with his eyes, he put his head down again as a response he heard her cry and leave the room and all he wanted to do was chase after her and hold her until she forgave him but he realised that he hated him now. Nico turned to him and spitefully said "What did you do?" Chad replied with "I don't know" and he really didn't he just hoped it wasn't a mistake.


	11. Family

Sorry its been so long but please review!

Chad sat in the same spot sonny had left him in for ages staring at the door, staring but not seeing anything; his thoughts were dominating every space in his brain to see anything at all. Finally after endless hours of sitting and he had lost any feeling in his bum he grabbed onto the table leg and heaved himself up. He only had the new set of clothes he had put on this morning, no car keys he would have to walk home. He felt like a zombie like his brain couldn't control his legs they were determined not to move from the spot he was standing in, but he made the few steps to the door anyway persuading his legs to get away from the room which held too many memories. He turned and grabbed the door knob before looking into his massive dressing room and it felt like he was reliving it all over again, he knew once he closed the door he closed the door on sonny forever and it was so painful but he took a deep breath in and willed his arm to pull the door closed. He turned and walked out of the studio. He was too busy watching his feet as they over took each other, that he failed to realise he was in the parking lot until he felt the drops of rain slide down his face.

"At least they hide my tears" he whispered and laughed to himself before starting walking, he didn't have a car or a phone, he hoped the rain would stop people from asking for his autographs he really was not in the mood for pleasing people.

He walked the 30 minute walk staring at the ground and by the time he turned on to his street he was wet all the way through. He walked past the huge mansions until he finally reached his own. He ran a hand through his hair before ringing his door bell. He waited a few seconds before he heard running footsteps and giggling. The door swung open and no one was there, well until he looked down and saw his baby sister smiling her wide toothy grin in his direction.

"Chaddyy" she shouted running and grabbing onto his left leg. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her bright blonde hair.

"Hey lils, you okay princess?" He asked while slowly trying to shuffle inside he just closed the door before his mum rounded the hallway.

"Lily, how many times have i told you not to open the door" she said sternly before realising that Chad was home. "Chad. honey, why are you all wet? Did you walk home? How was tawni's? I was surprised she asked, i thought you didn't like the randoms?" She rambled before walking over and hugging him he closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder realising how much he actually missed his mum. He smiled when she released him; he didn't get to answer though she had moved on to the next conversation. "Lilly, let go of you brothers leg, you're getting your so Random pyjamas wet!"

His sister jumped off of him immediately and looked down to check if her pyjamas were wet, she frowned when she saw the massive wet patch and looked up whilst folding her arms around her chest and sternly started to tell Chad off for ruining her pyjamas but Chad didn't hear her speech, didn't register the tears that started falling down her face or the way his mum started fussing to try and calm his sister down. He was too consumed in the picture of the beautiful smiley girl with brown hair and brown eyes currently residing on his sister's shirt. He got lost in her eyes and the fact that the photo clearly showed she was laughing; her laughter would never be caused by something he said ever again. He felt like crawling up into a little ball all over again, disgraced by what he had done to the woman he loved. That was until he felt a tug on his wet top that he was brought out of his thoughts, lily clearly upset was angry about not being listened to. He looked down at his innocent sister and tried to hide his tears. His mum saw the distress on his face and with a frown tried to get lily's attention. "Come on lily let's get you changed and into bed" she urged and tried to lightly push the girl towards the stairs.

"But mum i don't want to go to bed. I want to stay with Chad" Lily refused quickly running round her mum and towards Chad; however her mum grabbed her from behind and quickly picked her up.

"No lily. Chad is tired and also needs to go to bed. He has work in the morning." Lily tried again to jumped down and refuse her mum.

"Lily Isabella Cooper. I am your mother and i am telling you to go to bed." Lily knew that when her mum called her by her full name she was in trouble and so put her arms around her mum's neck and let her mum lead her away. Just as she got to the top of the stairs she called down "Chaddy, Will you read me a bed time story?"

Chad looked up and saw how his little sister's eye lit up at possibility of one of Chad's bedtime stories. "Yeah lills I will be there soon."

He ran his hand through his damp, messy hair and followed his mum and sister upstairs towards his bedroom. He reached his door and stepped into to his safe bedroom. It was cold and dark; untouched from the days he had been away. He suddenly realised how cold he was and started shivering so took off his wet t-shirt and threw it into the washing hamper, he walked into his en-suite bathroom and grabbed a towel off the shelf. He roughly pushed the towel through his hair trying to get it to dry. He then ran it over his chest trying to warm himself up. After realising his sister was probably waiting for him he quickly went back into his bedroom and got changed into some suitable pyjamas. He left his room and went down the dark hallway towards the light that was his sister's room, he peeped his head around the doorway just to make sure that she hadn't already fallen asleep and no longer required his reading ability. But she was wide awake in the middle of pulling her desk chair across her room towards her bookcase obviously about to pick a book. He watched with a smile on his face as she stood on the chair and pushed her hand towards the top shelf, unable to reach it she started frowning and standing on her tippie toes, The Chair silently began to creak. Fearful for an accident Chad strode into the road and grabbed his sister pushing her onto his shoulder and span around in circles. Lily let out a gasp before laughing and letting out small 'Chad's' in between breaths. He threw her on the bed where she bounced around before slumping in between all her teddies.

"So what story do you want Princess?" He asked as her smiling face looked up at his.

She looked at him hard and then said "Don't be silly chaddy i want my favourite book, Cinderelly."

Chad shook his head and laughed, of course Cinderella the book he had read about 1000 times but she would just not get bored of. He walked across the room picked the book up and walked back. Lily was already waiting in the covers for him to return. He slid in and began, as lily was shuffling to get comfortable.

"Once upon a time..." Lily listened carefully like her life depended on it and sometimes joined in the reading. Her eyes started drooping towards the end and as Chad muttered "And they all lived Happily Ever After" She was nearly asleep. Chad looked down at his sisters sleeping form and kissed her forehead making her smile and shuffle around. He put the book on the side and started to make his way towards the door. As he got to the doorway he turned taking in his sister's room properly, ironically Lily was So Randoms Biggest fan and her room showed her love perfectly. She had So Random bed covers, a so random alarm clock, so random dolls in the corner, so random box sets next to the DVD player, framed autographs from all the cast, which Chad had made his cast mates go get so the randoms wouldn't find out he had a sister with bad tv choices, and so random posters decorating every wall space. As he looked at all these thing he felt a dull in his heart which made him think of the brown eyed beauty he had began to love. He closed his eyes blocking her from his view and turned off the light about to step into the hallway he heard a small voice from inside the room say "Chad do you believe in happy ever afters?"

He whispered back "Of course everyone gets a happy ever after" even if i ruined mine he added in his mind.

"Did you find your princess then? Like Prince Charming?" She asked.

Chad internally groaned trust his baby sister to ask something like that. "Lils its complicated. Go to sleep. Love you princess" and with that he closed the door and walked into the safe darkness of his bedroom.

He slumped on his bed and looked into the darkness before closing his eyes dreading sleep, as he knew that one true love would haunt his dreams.


End file.
